Be Human
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Pourquoi vouloir redevenir humain ? Chacun a sa propre réponse : Elena/Klaus/Stefan/Lexi/Rose/Elijah/Rebekah/Damon/ Caroline/Katherine. Version corrigée et améliorée.


_**Be Human**_

* * *

**Elena**

En humain, l'homme ignore tout. Du plaisir de courir. Vraiment courir. De celui d'apprécier. Vraiment apprécier. Il ne connait pas le vrai sentiment de puissance. Il ne sent rien, ne voit rien et n'entend rien.

_Mais il est heureux._

_D'être humain._

* * *

**Klaus**

Pourquoi souhaiter être humain ? C'est un peu comme si un oiseau se privait de voler. Ce serait renoncer à l'immortalité et s'abaisser au rang de simple mortel. Ce serait sacrifier la connaissance. Laisser passer sa chance.

Non, il ne comprendrait jamais cette obsession. Celle de Stefan qui ne voulait pas l'admettre. Celle de Rebekah, sa sœur. Et celle de tant d'autres vampires.

_Rien n'est parfait dans l'humanité._

* * *

**Stefan**

Une vie de vampire n'est pas une vie. C'est un combat. Un combat permanant contre sa nouvelle personne. Une lutte pour revenir en arrière. Effacer les cauchemars incessants. Subir les remords acides. Et surtout contenir cette envie intense de tuer encore et encore.

Tout n'est que sang dans son esprit, un voile rouge bride ses yeux. Sa volonté s'affaiblit. Mais il reste cette lumière. Son humanité.

Il veut atteindre la lumière.

_Être humain pour trouver la rédemption. Dieu ne pardonne pas aux créatures du mal._

* * *

**Lexi**

Elle est pétillante, belle et effronté. Elle rit à s'en tordre le ventre, elle joue sa ruine et croque sa vie à pleine dent. Et surtout, elle aime passionnément.

Elle est téméraire, buté et jalouse. Elle parle trop, critique sans fin et se mêle en permanence de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Mais elle est généreuse à en crever.

_D'__humain__ à vampire, __on peut choisir de devenir la pire ou la __meilleure__ version de soi._

* * *

**Rose**

Après plus de 700 ans à fuir, être humain est un concept un peu oublié. Seuls restent les instincts primaires. Se nourrir. Tuer. Survivre. Tout a beau être amplifié, l'odeur d'une prairie en été n'est assimilée qu'à une zone découverte. La musique d'une fête n'est pas appréciée, elle brouille seulement les sens. Les bons moments ne sont que partiaux et trop rares.

_Lorsque vivre n'apporte plus le bonheur, ce n'est plus la peine de vivre._

* * *

**Elijah**

Depuis bien longtemps, il ne croit plus à la rédemption, au pardon où à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il a cru en la famille, mais ne s'y retrouve plus. Il veut croire en Katherine et n'y arrive pas.

Elijah reste pourtant un homme d'honneur, c'est ce qui fait son humanité.

_Et à chaque fois qu'il se trahit c'est une part de son humanité qui s'envole, encore._

* * *

**Rebekah**

Si un jour elle avait souhaité l'éternité, les raisons étaient aujourd'hui oubliées. Et après une longue vie remplie de joies, de rires, de déceptions, de peines, et de colères, seule reste l'envie désespérée de fondé une famille pour compenser les ratées de la sienne.

Rebakah voulait seulement aimer. Pas à la folie. Juste aimer comme un humain peu aimer. D'abord par un simple béguin. Avant d'entamé une relation sérieuse. Se déclarer son amour. Se marier. Enfanter. Vieillir. Mourir.

_Oui même la mort est belle lorsqu'on est humain._

* * *

**Damon**

Les courses folles. Les soirées d'ivresse. La sensation enivrante de puissance. La jouissance d'une vie sans fin. Les plans foireux pour tromper l'ennui. Les bains de sang pour garder la forme.

Une éternité de débauche sans bonheur de longue durée. C'était ça son choix.

Et si personne ne semblait comprendre, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour plaire à quelqu'un. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps pour cette raison. *

_On ne peut pas vivre en courant après quelque chose de perdu._

* * *

**Caroline**

Depuis sa transformation, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. Parfois plus mature elle était également plus jalouse et possessive. Si elle avait toujours était franche. Elle ne savait aujourd'hui plus mentir.

Et si elle n'avait jamais frappé personne auparavant, elle avait aujourd'hui tué.

Si elle voulait redevenir humaine c'était simplement pour redevenir elle-même. Retrouver ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Voir seulement de la fierté dans les yeux de sa mère. Et effacer le souvenir de la mort de son père.

_Elle voulait juste aimer et être aimé. Sans peur._

* * *

**Katherine**

Même avec la Cure entre les mains, Katherine n'avait jamais envisagé ne serais-ce qu'une seconde la prendre. Elle n'était pas de celle qui cultive les regrets. Les remords elle ne connaissait pas. Pas que Katherine se soit coupé de toutes émotions, bien au contraire. Katherine est plus humaine que beaucoup ne le croient. Elle est jalouse, gourmande, capricieuse, drôle, …

Et puis, elle partager avec les humains un point commun, une volonté intense de survivre.

_L'humanité est divertissante, mais elle est un frein à la survie. Car quoi qu'il arrive, elle aura toujours une fin…_

* * *

_* évocation de sa lutte pour retrouve Katherine_

_**Pari réussi ou gagné ? (et oui pas le choix...)**_

_**Non, plus sérieusement. C'est ma première fanfiction sur TVD alors j'angoisse un peu. Et oui je en sais pas si je me suis complètement ramassée ou si je suis une génie !**_

_**A votre clavier pour me doner la réponse !**_


End file.
